


Radio sing-along

by Readerstories



Series: Will Graham x reader [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Silly, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! If it isn't too much trouble, could I get a will graham x reader where he walks in on you animatedly singing Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy? My heart needs a break from all the sadness and frustration in the show hahaha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio sing-along

Sighing, you drop your jacket over your couch, not even bothering to take of your shoes before going into the kitchen. Your workday had been a mess. Working in FBI was hard on you both physically and mentally. You still couldn’t find any clues about the Chesapeake ripper, not a single thing that could help catching him. You turn on the radio, hoping something on there might brighten your mood a little. A guy is talking.

“And now for one of my all-time favorites: ‘Sugar We’re Going Down’ by Fall Out Boy!” The song starts and you smile.

 _Am I more than you bargained for yet_ __  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week

You grab the object nearest you, which happens to be the spoon you used to eat your cereal this morning. __  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Using the spoon as a pretend mic, you start miming along. __  
  
Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team  
  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

You toss your head back and forth with the music, pretending that you are in front of a huge crowd at a concert. __  
  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it  
  
Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him

Putting your foot on one of the chairs in front of the kitchen table, you continue performing in front of the imaginary crowd. __  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)  
  
Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team  
  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

 _We're going down, down in an earlier round_ __  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

You think you hear something, but you just ignore it and bang you head along with the music. __  
  
Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it  
  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

Now you have taken up dancing around, although, it’s more spinning around in the same spot than actual dancing. __  
  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it  
  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

As the music fades out, you hear someone cough behind you. You spin around and point the spoon at the intruder, fully intending to use it as a weapon if you need to. But it’s just Will standing there, with a slightly bemused look on his face.

“How long have you been standing there?” you ask him.

“Not for long, but long enough for me to see some of your impressive performing skills.” Just lovely.

“What are you here for? I don’t believe you would visit my house on anything else than a work related reason.”

“There has been another murder. Everyone is to come in. They tried contacting you, but they weren’t able to, so I said I could drop by since your house is in my route anyway.” You stare up into the ceiling, wondering if murderers ever take a break. You sigh and look down at Will again.

“My phone’s battery is dead, was going to charge it when I got home, but I got-”

“Distracted?” Will quips in. You feel yourself blush.

“Let’s call it that, yes. Now let’s go.” You grab your jacket and leave with Will, not even bothering with turning the radio off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
